californiadreamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Celestia Lang
Appearance *Hair Color: Brown *Eye Color: Brown *Trademark: Frequent change of hairstyles. Though I dress plainly and without much emphasis, I love makeup. I change my hairstyle frequently. I've dyed my hair purple and gotten bangs in the past, but I decided a normal, long hairstyle is the best option. Family Franklin Lang My father is half Chinese and Northern Cheyenne. He's very strict, but a decent person. He works at the postal services. Neither him or my mother went to college, and I don't really care. Maryella Lang My mother is a wedding photographer, but only actually gets a job once or twice a year. She was married before my father for one year, but I don't pay attention to that anymore, because my mother says he was a jerk. Virginia Lang My older sister by one year. We used to get along, but we had a big fight before she went off to college so I don't care anymore. Ari-Gema Lang My sister was born three years after me. She's stuck around longer than she should have, but I can't get rid of her. History Well, I was born in Monterey Park, California, on May 16, 1996. Monterey Park is about eleven minutes away from Los Angeles, and I really want to go back there someday. I had an older sister, and three years later, Ari-Gema came along, but everyone knew her as Ari. Somewhere along the line, I discovered a love for performing, particularly singing and dancing. I auditioned for Hollywood Arts High School and got in, and I was there from September 2012 to March 2013, when there was an earthquake. I finished my studies at home, and then I auditioned for Los Angeles School of the Arts and am a senior. Relationships Personality I am an intelligent person, but that does not influence my social life. I can talk a lot and for a long time, but I like to have opinions. Most of the time, you won't agree with me, but you most likely do not factor into my decision. I'm studious as well. I have little free time, so bear with me. I also have achievements that people describe as "elusive". Other Students Krystal Park She's my only friend at the moment, but we don't talk much. Katie Jiyoung She's.. nice. Trivia *My favorite season is summer. *Peace is enjoyable, but so is war. *I love Chinese food. Chicken chow mein is the best. *My favorite band is Death Cab for Cutie. *Out of all of my family, my parents had the most children. I have one much older cousin and he's very unintelligent. *My favorite animal is the black footed cat. *I prefer tea to coffee. Peppermit tea with a dash of sugar is the best. *I don't enjoy many mainstream things. Music and movies fall into that category. *Though I may be of Chinese, Korean, and North Cheyenne descent, I'm American first. *The thing that annoys me most is when people say they are of American descent and mean Caucasian. When you say American, it means Native American. The Caucasian people who came to America were from Europe. I also find it irritating because American people look all different; there is no specific way all Americans look. *I hope one day to specialize in the medical field, particularly nursing. Gallery Tumblr mnd03rwsrz1rsfpwlo3 250.png Tumblr mnd03rwsrz1rsfpwlo2 250.png tumblr_mp2emeCueL1svbpcro1_250.gif tumblr_mp2emeCueL1svbpcro2_250.gif tumblr_mp2emeCueL1svbpcro4_250.gif tumblr_mp29a3NXjm1stdb82o5_250.png tumblr_mp29a3NXjm1stdb82o8_250.png tumblr_moyq46HwUa1rvvqj8o1_500.png tumblr_static_tumblr_mktn0uflqq1rs0bs8o1_500.jpg tumblr_mouustdrEw1stdb82o1_250.png tumblr_mouustdrEw1stdb82o2_250.png tumblr_mouustdrEw1stdb82o4_250.png tumblr_static_tumblr_mktn0uflqq1rs0bs8o1_500 (1).jpg tumblr_mouustdrEw1stdb82o3_250.png tumblr_moujvwWW491s2co57o4_250.png tumblr_moujvwWW491s2co57o6_250.png tumblr_mou04dRgwo1s2co57o5_250.png Seohyunnn.png SeohyunPeace.gif tumblr_mlbbh5gsAA1rj1c0xo1_500.png tumblr_ml248nzbIz1qip6yfo1_500.jpg tumblr_ml248nzbIz1qip6yfo2_500.jpg tumblr_mk6w10x9xU1ra5e4co1_250.png tumblr_mj3d4uoNVQ1s7o3fmo4_250.gif tumblr_mj3d4uoNVQ1s7o3fmo5_250.gif tumblr_mj3d4uoNVQ1s7o3fmo6_250.gif tumblr_mj1fjtTKFl1rip3nwo1_500.png tumblr_mj1p8ttKQM1s1wy2bo1_500.jpg tumblr_miye4ntTLx1ry3zl4o8_r1_250.gif tumblr_medpui3VPo1r0n0mgo1_500.gif tumblr_mino24uqON1r0igmuo1_500.png tumblr_mino24uqON1r0igmuo3_500.png tumblr_mino24uqON1r0igmuo4_r1_500.png tumblr_mino24uqON1r0igmuo2_500.png tumblr_miqdz0SgHP1s6oxg6o1_500.jpg tumblr_miqi0chrg81qdx3jjo1_500.png Tumblr_m3i73whfpT1qjdpapo1_250_(1).png Tumblr_m7ka2cPy6f1qbxhqvo9_250.gif Fyseohyun.tumblr.png CelestiaMultiPics.gif Celestiaaa.gif Tumblr_mbh9nweI191qkiilno1_500.gif Tumblr_mbh9nweI191qkiilno2_500.gif Celestiaaaa.png Tumblr_mcuvx5gwPC1qjdpapo2_250.jpg Tumblr_mcuvx5gwPC1qjdpapo3_250.jpg Tumblr_lpq0ib9wyJ1qf4rgco1_500.gif Celestiaaaaaaaaa.png Seoooo.jpg tumblr_mmjxrl3GbV1qea0e0o1_500.png tumblr_maiqhn5toV1rwo5d0o2_250.jpg tumblr_mp2tctiFrS1r8whw3o2_250.gif tumblr_mp2tctiFrS1r8whw3o3_250.gif tumblr_mp2tctiFrS1r8whw3o4_250.gif tumblr_mp2tctiFrS1r8whw3o6_250.gif tumblr_mp2tctiFrS1r8whw3o7_250.gif tumblr_mp2tctiFrS1r8whw3o9_250.gif tumblr_mp2pfojAOp1r16otgo1_500.png tumblr_moyposQO3v1r0n0mgo1_500.png tumblr_mp2htwcd2H1rhhw6wo1_500.jpg tumblr_mp2lmiJubm1r8iaaao4_250.gif tumblr_mp2h1pQy5j1qj3izyo2_250.png tumblr_mp2h1pQy5j1qj3izyo10_250.png tumblr_mp2gffpffA1qfh4ypo1_500.png tumblr_mpd9vyQ0TD1srpbf2o1_500.jpg tumblr_mpcqdyic0j1rs8aozo2_250.jpg tumblr_mpd9elIQOX1rcp3mfo1_500.png tumblr_mpd7okmA8w1r0n0mgo1_500.png tumblr_mpd7okmA8w1r0n0mgo2_500.png tumblr_mpd7okmA8w1r0n0mgo4_500.png tumblr_mpd7okmA8w1r0n0mgo5_500.png tumblr_mpd7okmA8w1r0n0mgo6_500.png tumblr_mpd7okmA8w1r0n0mgo10_500.png tumblr_mpd3jwDbBD1rulu0yo1_500.jpg tumblr_mpcudiikZk1s137pmo2_250.jpg|not me but awww my puppy tumblr_mpcj52FFlq1s0septo1_500.png tumblr_mpci5jNNlx1qm8bo4o1_250.gif tumblr_mpci5jNNlx1qm8bo4o2_250.gif tumblr_mpci5jNNlx1qm8bo4o3_250.gif tumblr_mpci5jNNlx1qm8bo4o4_250.gif tumblr_mpci5jNNlx1qm8bo4o5_250.gif tumblr_mpci5jNNlx1qm8bo4o6_250.gif tumblr_mpci5jNNlx1qm8bo4o9_250.gif tumblr_mpci5jNNlx1qm8bo4o7_250.gif tumblr_mpci5jNNlx1qm8bo4o8_250.gif tumblr_mp6uzfNblC1re9np6o1_500.jpg tumblr_inline_mpfp6d8kgi1qz4rgp.png|i miss you aerin tumblr_inline_mpfp6l5AlI1qz4rgp.png|;____; tumblr_inline_mpfp6nx7DW1qz4rgp.png tumblr_inline_mpfp6q6L2G1qz4rgp.png|God knows how i miss you, all the hell i've been through tumblr_mp52bud8TG1qdywcco1_500.gif tumblr_mp52bud8TG1qdywcco2_r1_500.gif tumblr_mp52bud8TG1qdywcco3_500.gif tumblr_mnr0geUP111ris7p3o4_250.png tumblr_mnr0geUP111ris7p3o2_250.jpg|idk you kinda suck tho tumblr_static_seobar.gif tumblr_mov9bb77zi1r0n0mgo1_500.png|omg krystal my bb tumblr_mov9bb77zi1r0n0mgo2_500.png tumblr_mo260pgshv1rh3zhwo1_500.png|me and krystal<3 tumblr_inline_mpjjh1wjLn1qz4rgp.png tumblr_inline_mpjji18mbV1qz4rgp.png tumblr_inline_mpjjq4eWu61qz4rgp.png tumblr_inline_mp2bv30CId1qz4rgp.png tumblr_inline_mp2bvg3Ftw1qz4rgp.png tumblr_inline_mp2byzqnmc1qz4rgp.png tumblr_inline_mp2c0fMyJn1qz4rgp.png tumblr_inline_mp262oWfb51qz4rgp.png tumblr_inline_mp2600tYzJ1qz4rgp.png tumblr_mm82s6F7KN1s5y4ono2_250.png tumblr_mm82s6F7KN1s5y4ono3_250.png tumblr_mn5s53TDEx1r61yvqo3_250.gif tumblr_mj3d4uoNVQ1s7o3fmo1_250.gif tumblr_mj3d4uoNVQ1s7o3fmo2_250.gif tumblr_mj3d4uoNVQ1s7o3fmo3_250.gif tumblr_mj3d4uoNVQ1s7o3fmo4_250 (1).gif tumblr_mj3d4uoNVQ1s7o3fmo5_250 (1).gif 60826_648013461898731_900809658_n.jpg